


Mistletoe

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: A chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.
> 
> I know that the holiday season is over, but whatever. I'm also Jewish, yet here I am writing Christmas fluff. So.

Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley had ever been really big into the holiday season. They’d been there since the beginning, after all, they knew all of the origins and explanations as well as how the current celebrations got it all wrong. But that didn’t stop Aziraphale from happily accepting an invitation from Anathema and Newton to celebrate Christmas as Jasmine Cottage. The angel and demon had been spending rather a lot of time going back and forth from Tadfield, getting together with the motley Armageddon crew at least once a week. Although strictly speaking, they shouldn’t have remembered any of it because reality itself had been warped. Aziraphale suspected that a certain former Antichrist had something to do with that. 

“So what?” Crowley had said when Aziraphale brought it up, “None of them seem to be too badly scarred emotionally. Let them remember.”

Aziraphale had to admit that it was rather nice. While he had once considered Heaven his home, it hadn’t been for quite some time and, if he was perfectly honest with himself, he hadn’t considered the rest of the angels to be his family for even longer. Crowley had been his only family for several years now and he didn’t mind the expansion at all. He could do without Madame Tracy’s odd attempts to mother him, however. 

“Are you almost ready, dear?” Aziraphale asked, adjusting the jingle bell attached to his Christmas jumper. 

“Yeah, I just need--what the  _ Heaven  _ are you wearing, angel?” Crowley’s face was twisted into a horrified expression.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” replied Aziraphale happily. Rather than his usual pale hues the jumper was a bright red with a brilliant green Christmas tree covered in various three-dimensional baubles and even strands of tinsel. Rather than being topped by an angel, there was a large jingle bell attached. Aziraphale gave a little wiggle and the bell jingled merrily.

Crowley opened and closed his mouth a time or two, making a fairly good approximation of a fish, before he managed to speak. “I...never mind. Yes, I’m ready.”

Aziraphale had insisted on getting small gifts for everyone, which Crowley had already loaded into the boot of the Bentley. He had also made a traditional figgy pudding--with no miracle help, thank you very much--which would of course not dare to get cold on the drive over. Crowley’s contribution was a verdant and terrified peace lily plant for their hosts--which he insisted was neither sweet nor thoughtful. The drive to Tadfield was uneventful, the roar of the Bentley’s engine warring with the strains of Franz Liszt’s classic Thank God It’s Christmas. Well, Crowley thought to himself as he listened to Freddie Mercury doing his own backing vocals, at least the music was topical.

Jasmine Cottage was decked out in a mishmash of holiday decorations, it seemed like every type of tradition was being represented. Which Aziraphale immediately dubbed  _ delightful _ . In interior decorations leaned more towards Yule and the scent of clove-studded oranges filled the air and mixed delightfully with the smells wafting out from the kitchen.

“Go on through to the sitting room,” Newt told them, taking the figgy pudding out of Aziraphale’s hands, “I’ll join in a moment. Wine?”

He didn’t actually wait for the obvious response before bustling away to the kitchen. Despite his technology-repellant nature, it seemed that kitchen appliances were amenable to him as he was the cook between the two residents of the cottage.

Anathema was chatting with Madame Tracy on the sofa while Shadwell grumbled to himself in an armchair by the fire and the kids were huddled together on the floor near the lovely trimmed tree. As they crossed the threshold from the foyer into the living room, they were stopped in their tracks by an exclamation from Pepper and Wensleydale.

“Is there something wrong?” asked Aziraphale. A meaningful look from Madame Tracy directed his attention upward and let out a huffed breath through his nose. Mistletoe. Strung all along the top of the doorway. “Now  _ really _ .”

He had a feeling he knew who was responsible for this situation if the way the children were giggling was anything to go on. It had been brought to his attention by young Newton that for some reason the Them had made it their mission to get Aziraphale and Crowley to kiss in some sort of matchmaking attempt. Of course, no matchmaking was actually needed,  _ thank you very much _ . But he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to give them what they wanted. It was tradition after all. He turned to Crowley, who still had his arms full of peace lily.

“May I?” Aziraphale requested.

Crowley gave him a crooked smile, “‘Course.”

If the Them weren’t present, Aziraphale likely would have snogged Crowey senseless just to make a point, but even Aziraphale’s little knowledge of children told him that would likely be inappropriate. So he settled for leaning in, Crowey meeting him halfway for a mild press of lips. Even in that simple action, the sheer force of the Love coming off Crowley in waves nearly bowled Aziraphale over and it took all of his willpower to keep things chaste. When they parted, Aziraphale spared a moment to lock eyes with Crowley, sending back the emotion as strongly as he could to make up for Crowley’s demonic essence muffling his ability to feel Love as easily as Aziraphale could. The slight tilting on Crowley’s head to one side told him that the message was received.

  
  



End file.
